Ojos de cielo
by Flan Scarlet
Summary: Inuyasha había cometido mucho errores, y tras 5 años de relación con Kagome está decide que será mejor dejar su pasado con él ¿Podrán perdonarse después de tantas lágrimas y heridas?¿Cabe el amor después de el perdón? One-shot ¡Disfrutenlo : !


**Disclaimer : **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, todos son de la genialOsa Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los manejo a mi antojo xD! Ok no.

_**Siempre lo he querido, no me imagino una vida sin él. Pero a veces eso no basta. Inuyasha ya no es él de siempre ¿ Se darça cuenta de su error? **_

**

* * *

**

**One-shot **

**Ojos De Cielo **

**E**sa sensación que tuvo desde el primer momento en el que llego a ese lugar, tenía muchas ganas de ahorcarlo en el primer momento, claro que de esta forma _nunca_ de los nunca lo iba a perdonar.

¡Vaya forma de pedir disculpas! Y para empeorar las cosas estaba allí sola. La había dejado plantada de nuevo, la decepción la invadió, ella pensaba que él era diferente.

No se enamoraba así por enamorarse, lo hacia porque... esa persona valía la pena. Más él, la había enamorado, conquistado, la había hecho feliz ¡sí! Pero los últimos días sólo había ganado lágrimas.

Por más que se pusiera fuerte, fría cuando hablaba con el, sabia perfectamente lo que su corazón sentía, y era el sentimiento más cálido... mas hermoso y profundo que quizás en mucho tiempo no había sentido.

-Te odio – susurró Kagome

Pero... ¿Lo odiaba de verdad? Ella estaba allí, sola, completamente sola en ese bosque. Fue estúpida ¡sí! Aunque no era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar. Los árboles eran grandes, el aire era puro, con una ligera y hermosa brisa. Recordó el día que él la había traído a ese lugar, y esa pequeña cabaña la cual habían estado por escasas horas

La amargura se mezclo junto con las emociones que ella ya tenía, cerro los ojos y trato de contratarse, se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos de nuevo, llevándose el susto más grande hasta el momento.

Hay estaba él… Inuyasha sonriéndole como siempre, tan ligero, tan alegre, tan soberbio y a la vez dulce, y ella que se sonrojo, aún en lograba hacer todo eso en ella. Aún ella lo quería pero estaba segura que pronto acabaría todo. Los 5 años que había pasado a su lado… los iba a votar a la basura por las actitudes tan infantiles que tenía él.

-Viniste – Dijo al ver la sorpresa que ella tenía

-Cállate – Contesto ella con un tono frío y le dio la espalda

A ella le importaba muy poco lo que el sintiera él al responderle de esa forma, hace ya mucho tiempo le dejaba de importar lo que él hacia o eso aparentaba. A él le sacaba de onda cada vez que actuaba de esa forma, sentía que la perdía y a la vez que veía la mujer más hermosa del planeta . Pero ese no era el momento de ponerse a pensar si era hermosa o no. Sonrió y camino un poco más, la tomo de los hombros, le robo un beso y la volvió a mirar a los ojos

-Pensé que no llegarías Kag…

-Pensaste mal –hablo en tono irónico, ocultando su sonrojo y fulminándolo con la mirada - ¿Necesitamos hablar Inuyasha lo sabes no? ¡Ya estoy cansada de tener que soportar estas cosas!

-Lo sé… -respondió sin mirarla

**_¿Qué hacer?_** Pensó él. Con el humor que tenía no podía darle la sorpresa que tenía para a ella. Pero parecía tan molesta por algo, que quizás el hizo, Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar el motivo de su carácter y…

El mundo se le vino abajo… Tal vez seguía molesta por _esa_ chica que habían conocido la noche anterior. Lo único que el había hecho era bailar con ella mientras Kagome descansaba. Claro que para cuando volvió él a donde ella se encontraba le tiro una cachetada y se fue del lugar.

Eso él ya lo había olvidado aunque no habían pasado muchos días… el no había hecho absolutamente nada, pero ella... ¿Tan mal se pondría poner por algo así?

-Pero antes de hacer algo… -le sonrió Inuyasha de nuevo y la tomo de las manos – Ven quiero mostrarte algo…

Kagome lo detuvo, lo tomo de las manos, suspiro... le sonrió a duras penas. Ya se había dado por vencida, sólo le diría un par de cosas las que se las había guardado hace mucho tiempo, y hay acabaría todo. Ya se había cansado

**_Ahora Ya es Demasiado Tarde…_**

-Primero hablo yo… ¿si? – dijo ella con la voz mas fina, más sueva y tranquila que pudo

La actitud que había tomado ella hizo poner los pelos de punta a Inuyasha, tenía miedo esta vez… Más miedo que cualquiera otra vez. La actitud que había tomado ella. Quizás era hora de pensar las cosas dos veces.

Kagome respiro profundo, los dos estaban sentados en la entrada de la cabaña, ella miraba el cielo y el la miraba a ella con la cara de esperarse lo peor. Al cabo de un buen rato que kagome dejo de pensar lo miro a el y le sonrió...

- Sabes... ¿recuerdas cuando te conocí? Ese día… en el que yo te tire ese café en la cabeza por haberme dicho que…

- Por haberte dicho que eras lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida … -prosiguió él

- Si –le sonrió ella – desde esa vez te empecé a conocer... eras muy simpático

- ¿Era?

- Y cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia… - evadió a la pregunta de él y lo miro de nuevo – ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo, era la noche perfecta. La luna llena y te lleve a ese parque… Te besé – Inuyasha le robo otro beso a kagome – y empezó a llover… y desde hay fuiste mi novia.

- Exacto – Dijo kagome – Yo sé inuyasha… que puedo ser muy polifacética, estresante, irritante... Y aún así me has amado todos estos cinco años… pero yo… no soy la del problema inuyasha…

- Kagome...

- No digas nada – lo miró y puso un dedo en sus labios – estoy feliz de haber compartido muchas cosas contigo… ¿Pero sabes? Así como te ame... sufrí

- Yo…

- Je, Je –rió un poco nerviosa y se levanto mirando el cielo – Parece que el clima... no es el mejor de todos…

- ¿A que quieres llegar Kagome?

- A… que esto Inuyasha - movio sus dedos apuntando a ambos- Lo que tenemos los dos... -respiro pronfundo antes de pronunciar las palabras que le carcomían en la garganta - Se acabo... –le dio la espalda sin decir nada más

-Pero… ¿Por qué Kagome? -la sostuvo de su brazo evitando que se fuera y la miró a los ojos preocupado- ¡Dime Porque!

Aún no asimilaba las palabras que Kagome le había dicho ¿Estaba en broma no? En ese momento quería abrazarla, quería decirle que no le creía, quería besarla, quería amarla, ahora que ya la había perdido, ese miedo se volvió realidad, pero el porque de su actitud. El había hecho todo _perfecto_. Aunque claro esta, el no sabia la definición de la palabra perfecto

Las nubes se tornaban cada vez más grises y conforme pasaban los minutos se oscurecía mas el cielo, el clima se hacia mas frió y ella sin mirarlo tomo todo lo que pudo respiro hondo y saco todo lo que pudo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas Inuyasha? Puede que yo tenga muchos defectos, pero yo veo los tuyos también... Tal vez sólo te debo amar y no entenderte pero me es imposible... Imposible pasar de largo que no me llames por días, imposible no extrañar que me digas que me amas... imposible el que no tenga celos. Es imposible que **_me dejes de importar _**y mas imposible aún que te deje de querer, pero ya no lo aguanto... No más, esta idea que esta aquí en mi mente de que ya no te intereso. De que añoro al Inuyasha de hace 1 año, que me abrazaba, me besaba, me hacia sentir que era la única que quería amar...

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Le grito

- ¿Qué ganaba haciéndolo? Tus actitudes te delataban solo Inuyasha… - alzó la voz ella también – ¿Por quién me tuve enterar que te habían votado de tu casa?

- Oh vamos eso ya paso

- ¿Me lo dijiste?

- ¿Me lo estas echando en cara?

- ¡No sabes lo que sentí cuando me entere! ¿Y tú que? ¿Acaso te has preocupado un solo instante de mi Inuyasha? Tú...

- ¡Sí que lo hice!

- No parece, tú eres otro, no sé que hiciste con el Inuyasha que me enamoré… y no sé que me hiciste tú a mi... quererte de esta forma y vaya…

- Kagome basta... esto se puede solucionar... yo... yo... - se acerco a su rostro y lo tomo de forma delicada con sus manos

- Mira tú mejor cállate, no empeores más las cosas. Quizás con el tiempo podemos ser amigos. No te quiero odiar. Y si sigues así lograras que te odie – y sin más que decirle corrió

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, mientras su delicado rostro se bañaba en lágrimas, tan cálidas como ella lo era. Las imágenes de lo que había pasado con el. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente mientras corrió sin rumbo fijo adentrándose más y más…

**_Tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos, tus palabras, porque cambiaste tanto_**

Se desplomo allí donde estaba, era lo mejor que pudo hacer, ya había dejado de llorar, pero aún se encontraba deprimida y fue cuando lo sintió… Ese frió que la embriagaba, esa soledad y las gotas de la lluvia

Y decidió quedarse allí, sentir eso por un momento, la soledad, sentía sus ojos calientes por... por las lágrimas que había derramado y que ahora se confundían con la lluvia.

- ¡Genial Inuyasha, acabas de perder a la mujer que mas amaste en tu vida! Déjame decirte eres un completo imbécil

- Deja de regañarme Miroku, te hablo para que me ayudes –le reprocho el chico

- ¡Cállate tú! ¿De qué te quejas? Si la has hecho sufrir

- Pero yo no…

- Vamos Inuyasha, ella te ha querido, te ha amado...

- Nunca la engañe Miroku! –le grito por el celular

- No estoy sordo ya te escuche- le dijo Miroku con una voz demasiado cansada- pero si que nunca le has hecho caso, cuando ella te quería contar algo ¿Qué le decías? Yo he presenciado todo lo que ella te ha querido y dado a ti, tu los primeros años eras más "atento" con ella ¿No te das cuenta de tus errores?

- Yo aún la amo Miroku... El sólo hecho de saber que la pierdo...

- ¿Dónde esta ahora ella? - Lo interrumpio

- No sé... se fue corriendo, y entre a la cabaña a pensar y hablar contigo

- ¡Si serás el imbécil más grande del mundo! –Le grito – Como no quieres que Kagome termine contigo si la has dejado sola... perdón pero tú no la mereces... y si la mereces has algo para recuperarla

Y sin más que eso le corto la llamada. Quizás Miroku le hizo para que pensara, un poquito en lo que el estaba haciendo en todo sus recuerdos con ella. El hecho de haberla dejado sola con el clima y ahora que debía pensar que ella estaba sola allí en esa lluvia

Pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos para pensar algo así, sólo pensaba en sus palabras duras, crueles y frías que Kagome le había dicho. Soledad también sintió eso, ya no la iba a tener a ella.

**_¿Acaso te has preocupado un solo instante de mi Inuyasha?_**

Si lo había hecho… trato de recordar cuando se había preocupado por un asunto de ella, le preocupada todo de ella, cada cosa que le pasara. Pero… sus recuerdos de la última vez en la que le había preguntado que tal le había ido... eran muy borrosos. Ya la universidad y el trabajo sin contar los problemas que tenia con su familia eran muchos…

Y ella Kagome preguntándole a cada rato que le sucedía, un abrazo y un beso que le daba... para hacerlo feliz y él le correspondía sin ganas, que shit se sentía. La forma en como la trataba y ahora no la tenia, la había perdido…

_**Quizás con el tiempo podemos ser amigos**…_

Ser amigos… La idea de ser amigos y al menos la tendría cerca, pero... no sería lo mismo, los tratos serian diferentes, un cambio para el no tenerla ya. Por instante se imagino ella sonriendole con otra persona que no era él, besandolo y diciendole que lo amaba, compartiendo la misma cama juntos y no ser él que se despierta para ver su dulce mirada... ¿Podría ser capaz él de soportar todo esto? Se toco la cabeza, el se había desvivido conquistándola más de 1 mes para que ella le hiciera caso... y cuando lo hizo la amo tanto… y tuvo miedo. Pero luego supo que ella lo amaba de la misma forma

No lo abandonaría estaba seguro, quizás sus peleas pero perderla... Era algo que no lo iba permitir, pero sin darse cuenta ella ya lo había dejado...

**_Y si sigues así lograras que te odie…_**

Ese recuerdo lo atormento más que otra cosa… cuantas veces, cuantas incontables veces ella le había dicho que lo amaba y ahora… lo llegaría a odiar

**_Te odie…_**

Ese frustración, una lágrima, se sentía un estúpido, quizás tenían todos razón ella era mucho para él... pero el lucharía, todo lo que sentía no iba a dejar… que se fuera a la borda, no lo permitiría

**_Si serás el imbécil más grande del mundo_**

Eso era un completo imbécil, pero en ese momento de angustia que debía hacer… necesitaba una señal…

**_Como no quieres que Kagome termine contigo si la has dejado sola..._**

Sola si... La había dejado sola como muchas veces ya lo había hecho, se la había hecho costumbre y es que el siempre pensó que ella estaba bien, error grave de el. No entendía hasta ahora que ella podía tener sentimientos... y sufrir y llorar.

**_Y si la mereces haz algo para recuperarla... _**

¿Recuperarla? Pero… la pregunta era ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si… no sabía donde estaba... ahora llovia…

**_Kagome…_**

Estaba en la lluvia, sin pensarlo dos veces... salió en busca de ella miro el sitio trato de recordar, pensó y corrió, ya era hora de decir las cosas como debían ser. Si tanto la amaba lucharía por ella se arriesgaría

Ya era tarde capaz y ella se había ido, pero ya estaba por oscurecer solo faltaban unas cuantas horas… pero tenia miedo si no la encontraba las gotas de lluvia empezaron a ser mas fuertes y caer con mas fluidez.

-¡Maldicion! Kagome ¡¿Dónde estás? – grito como podía

La desesperación que tenia ya era máxima necesitaba encontrarla o si no morirá de pulmonía y entre otras cosas... Rogó con su mente y cerró los ojos y como si el destino quisiera darles otra oportunidad allí la encontró.

Sentada en un árbol, con la mirada perdida hacia las nubes… abrazándese a si misma y sin decir nada… ella no lo había visto, pero para el verla de esa forma fue la peor cosa del mundo. Se odio muchas veces desde ese día por verla así. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y quizás ella lo sintió... sintió un poco de su calidez... pero no lo perdonaría no después que ella había recordado tantas cosas, que le había perdonado… y ahora se sentía tonta

- Porque inuyasha… si yo te ame tanto... –le dijo Kagome aforrándose a el con voz muy queda

- Perdóname kagome... perdóname...

- Lo que yo sentí por ti era único... ¿Por qué a mí?

- Escúchame… escúchame kagome... - Le dijo tomandola con sus manos a su delicado rostro

- ¿Qué quieres decirme ahora?... ¿Herirme más de lo que ya estoy?

- Dime - La miro a los ojos - mírame y dime que lo que tú sientes por mi ya no existe . Mírame y dímelo

- No te quiero – lo miro con melancolía – te dejare de amar y ahora vete...

- Sólo te puedo decir algo... - dijo con la última esperanza que le quedaba.

- Dilo rápido

- Hay momentos... en los que sé que te herí por palabras que nunca dije, por palabras que también quizás las dije... momentos en los que no hable, te deje de lado, sin hacerte caso. Kag, los momentos en los que pase contigo, cada uo de tus besos, tu dulce sonrisa - le toco con los dedos sus labios - Esos ojos que nunca he podido olvidar... Te pido perdón. Perdóname si alguna vez en esta vida... te hice llorar ojos de cielo… Perdóname si alguna vez robe de estos labios tuyos un te quiero... Te llevare siempre aquí conmigo Kagome, aunque tú ya estés lejos yo seguiré aquí, aunque me quieras olvidar. Prometo ser otro, sólo que necesito tu paciencia, tu amor, y tu ayuda... ¿Me perdonas?

Él la vio llorar en sus hombros, las gotas de lluvia fueron acabándose gradualmente y para cuando Kagome dejó de llorar en los brazos e Inuyasha lo miro, tenia sus ojos rojos... esa mirada tierna que lo hacia estremecer... Se acerco a el y lo besó.

Lo besó como siempre lo había hecho y él nunca lo había querido sentir, y esta vez se sintió tan lleno, tan satisfecho... tan a gusto de tenerla de nuevo, la abrazo más y disfruto... hasta que se acabo.

-Te perdono...

Y se quedo allí en sus brazos. Ya era de noche para cuando Inuyasha la había abrigado con unas sabanas y la contemplaba durmiendo. Le sonrió a su pequeña, toco su pelo y le dio un corto beso en sus labios. Vaya, el perderla por un instante... le había causado un gran miedo pero ya la tenia de vuelta

**_Era hora de cambiar. Sí, Lo Haría por ella_**


End file.
